Merlin Never Gets A Day Off
by MLRober
Summary: Merlin finally gets a day off. It's spoiled by a witch and her new beast. It doesn't help he actually went to the tavern for once.


It was a weird day. Arthur had given Merlin the day off, and that meant no back-and-forth bickering during knight training. It was not very fun training. Sure, the knights make one another laugh, but the real show is when Merlin flat-out says Arthur's an idiot, and Arthur proves that fact by denying it.

Gwaine and Lancelot seemed the most put-off with it. It was just past noon, and with the sun radiating on them, their sweat dripped. Merlin wasn't there to offer them water. Some guy named Frank was instead. And he sucked. He was too scared to approach them, so the knights had to go to him instead, and that's just sad.

Gwaine finally just gave up and sat down in the cool grass with a groan. The rest of the round table turned to him. They all wanted to do the same, but that'd look bad, so they didn't.

Arthur was the first to say, "Gwaine, we still have at least another half hour to go."

"But I'm bored," Gwaine moaned out. He explained, "Without Merlin, there's nothing funny going on."

"Well, then you can go find Merlin and tell him that his day off is over," Arthur said. "I'm sure he'd be happy. It's his first day off in over a year, but whatever."

Gwaine muttered curses about Arthur as he stood up. Once he was on two feet he said, "Princess, treat Merlin better so he doesn't choose his day offs when we have practice."

"Merlin knows what he signed up for, Gwaine," Arthur retaliated, though he didn't seem angry or annoyed at all.

Lancelot spoke up then. He said, "I thought he was put into the position because of Uther. He didn't really have a choice, did he?"

"What?" Elyan questioned, confused. Percival and Gwaine also looked interested by Lancelot's claims.

Leon took reign on it, "Merlin saved Arthur's life at a feast. He was immediately given the job as Arthur's manservant." He then said, "They hated one another at first, I think."

"I did not hate Merlin," Arthur said, almost as if it was poison.

"You were both quite put off by the idea of getting to know one another better. And weren't you also jealous at the time because Gwen liked Merlin a lot more she liked you?"

Gwaine was laughing loudly by the time Leon finished. Lancelot, Elyan, and Percival kept it more inside.

Arthur looked shocked. He said, "Gwen did not fancy MerliN!"

"She gave him flowers," Leon reminded.

"To be fair, I've given Merlin flowers too," Gwaine said once he stopped laughing.

"I think they exchange flowers still," Lancelot spoke up. "Gwen says that they have some sort of deal going on. Oh, and how some of the market girls are in on it too."

"Trading flowers instead of money," Percival hummed. "I've traded him herbs for honey."

"W-what?" Arthur seemed at a loss.

"Oh, a Princess like you wouldn't understand. It's okay, continue on," Gwaine teased.

Elyan said, "I've traded books with him."

"I've also done that," Leon said.

"Oh, I tried to trade ale for some strawberries he picked. He didn't go for it," Gwaine said.

"He doesn't drink," Lancelot said, bewildered. He turned to Gwaine and asked, "Did you really think that would work?"

"Well, no," he admitted, "but still, it was worth a try. He did pity me and give me one to try in the end."

Lancelot shook his head. He said, "If you really want to trade with Merlin, handkerchiefs are what he's interested in right now. It used to be herbs, but that's usually only when Gaius is asking for some."

"He does like his handkerchiefs," Percival murmured.

"Can we back it up?" Arthur asked his knights. They turned to him. He asked, "What do you mean by Merlin doesn't drink? Gaius tells me he's always at the tavern."

"Merlin? At the tavern? Are you sure you're not the one drinking?" Gwaine asked. Percival and Elyan chuckled softly beside him.

Arthur seemed to be more confused. He said, "But Gaius says he's there every time Merlin goes missing. Where else would he be?"

"Hiding?" Lancelot said.

"Perhaps trading flowers," Elyan adds.

"I'm sure he has some sort of life out of just us," Percival said.

"Secret lover," Gwaine declared.

"Arthur, are you sure Gaius said Merlin goes to the tavern? It's very out of character," Leon said.

"I've been told he goes to the tavern regularly for years," Arthur says, exhausted with the conversation.

"Oh boy," Gwaine couldn't help but laugh again. The other knights eyed him as Arthur debated finding Merlin or going to Gaius.

Arthur decided, "We're going to find Merlin. He'll set it straight."

The round table followed after their new King. They made it to the tavern, but were caught off guard when they heard a shriek-ish roar from the woods. They drew their swords immediately. They formed and waited for the beast. When, after a few moments, nothing came out, they went to it.

They saw a ragged bear-dog looking beast being wrangled on a leash by an old woman sorcerous. She looked proud when the beast roared at the knights on sight. She cackled, her gray hair flowing through the wispy wind.

She raged, "Arthur Pendragon! Your father killed my whole family. I escaped, the only one to, and decided to exact my revenge! You shall die! And so shall every person you love!"

The knights sighed. Another attack. They just were attacked last week. They were getting too used to this. Really, it should be known that somehow Arthur is invincible to assassins of any sort.

The woman was about to attack, a green light fizzling from her palm when she heard the sound of someone walking. The knights also looked over to see a manservant pop up. "Merlin!" Arthur announced, annoyed and concerned at the same time.

Merlin raised his head, almost spooked. It was then they all noticed he seemed a little more ditzy than usual.

Gwaine whistled, "Finally drank, did you, Merlin?" He seemed delighted at the idea of Merlin drinking.

Merlin gave a nod, "Very weird feeling. Not sure why you do it so often."

That got a chuckle out of Lancelot, "It's supposed to be a good feeling, Merlin."

The witch could only stare at the knights seemed to be paying attention to a common peasant. She was trying to kill them for goodness sake! Why are they focusing on some tipsy young man?

Gwaine actually slid away his sword, as did Lancelot. The other knights seemed shocked at that, but went with it. Merlin shuffled his way over to them. He almost tripped a few times, but he made it.

Merlin smiled at them, "What are you all doing? Aren't you s'posed to be training?"

"I rather ask why you're out here," Arthur said.

"Oh, well, I heard a weird noise. I wanted to see what was making it."

"It's my incredibly ferocious beast," the witch announced, trying to take back the attention. She tugged on the chain, causing the beast to

roar at the group.

Merlin simply blinked at it before saying, "He's cute. Is it a he? Maybe a she? Either way, they're cute. I bet they have to eat a lot, though. I guess that's a downside."

"Merlin!" Arthur yelped as the warlock went towards it. The knights that still had their swords drawn, edged closer in case of an attack.

Merlin shrugged at them. He went up to the beast. At one pat, the beast sat down and wagged its tail. The witch seemed shocked. She sputtered, "Y-y-you can't just do that! It only bows down to those stronger than she!"

"Oh, so she is a she," Merli seemed to brighten at it. "She's quite beautiful. Where'd you find her?"

"A-ah, near a lake. She was tough to chain up," the witch admitted.

"I bet," Merlin said. He walked backwards to the knights and said, "You really should just surrender."

The witch sputtered once more. She said, "I will not! I came here to kill Arthur Pendragon and his loved ones!"

Merlin simply replied, "It'd be cooler if you didn't. Just, like, give up now and stuff. Or maybe run away instead? Either way, you haven't technically harmed the King yet."

"I will not!" The witch said with angst. She shot out a green ray of lightning from her hand. Percival prepared to use himself as a shield for Arthur, but there was no need. A translucent bubble surrounded the knights.

The witch seemed just as confused as Arthur. Arthur announced, "There may be another sorcerer lurking! Be prepared." He got angry when he turned around to see Lancelot and Gwaine still totally out of it, grinning like idiots.

But then the King looked to who they were grinning at. He turned to see Merlin flick his wrist with a drawl of, "I'm really tired. Can you not?"

The witch gasped. She said, "You betray your own kind!"

"Well, technically I'm a warlock, not a sorcerer, so no, but then, again, maybe yes. Honestly not too sure. Just, I know murder is bad, so give up now and no one gets hurt?"

"A warlock?" The witch whispered, turning pale. "You're really here?" She then looked hopeful.

"Yes, so get off. And take your cute pet to her home."

The witch complied. She was gone in a flash.

Arthur groaned, "You're a sorcerer! You're not supposed to be in ! Let me out of this bubble right now!"

"I don't think so, prat," Merlin said, hand on his hip. He pointed. He said, "I just got my first day off in years, I am using this. That bubble," he knocked on it, "will keep you all cool and safe in the meantime. Also, it'll automatically let you pass if you accept my magic. But, it'll also disappear once the sun goes down. Until then, I am going to fucking have a day off."

"Merlin," Lancelot walked out easily from the bubble, "you are tipsy. What else are you going to do with your day?"

"Maybe I'll visit Freya," the manservant hummed. "Or Mordred. Or Iseldir. Or maybe Kilgarah. I haven't spoken to him in a while."

"Merlin, all of those people are hours away."

"Not Kilgarah!"

"He's off the chopping block too."

"Then what am I supposed to do with myself? I already had a nice, relaxed morning with the circle of trades. What else do you do on a day off other than sleep?"

"Didn't Gaius give you a list of chores to do?" Lancelot asked.

"Actually, he felt like if Arthur could give me a day off, then he could give me one too."

"Then I'll keep you company," Lancelot heaved. He turned to the bubble, "Gwaine, wanna join in at the tavern?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Gwaine said, also stepping out of the bubble.

As the trio marched over to the tavern, Arthur only stared.

Leon said, "It appears they already knew. I suspected, but apparently he's quite powerful. I guess we've had a powerful person on our side."

The knight then stepped out of the bubble and hurried to catch up to the others.

Percival was next. He simply said, "Merlin is a kind and amazing person. Magic wouldn't change that. And if he's who I think he is, then we're very lucky."

Elyan and Arthur watched the giant leave to the tavern. Arthur turned to Elyan.

Elyan said, "Gwen's also suspected for years. She never asked directly in fear that Merlin would feel afraid. I think we're only alive thanks to Merlin, so once you get sorted out, come in for a party."

Arthur stared in silence as Elyan ran to the tavern with a grin. The blonde eventually gave in. A curl of a smile came upon his lips and he exited the bubble. It faded away as if it was never there. Arthur walked into the tavern to see a drinking contest. Merlin seemed to be losing horribly.

An hour later Gwen walked into the tavern. She could only smile at the heap of men passed out from drinking too much. She smiled at how hard Arthur held Merlin's flimsy hand. She murmured, "Must have told 'em about his magic. About damn time too."

She walked out with the bill from the barmaid.


End file.
